Pokémon One-shots
by randomnessblob
Summary: Many One-shots that include my favorite shippings! Yay! Ikari, ego, amour, contest and etc. Many short stories full of humor, drama, excitement, and awesomeness.


Hey! This is a one-shot of Dawn and Paul, it's probably not the best, but I will be making more one-shot stories if you guys like them.

Style

It's midnight, and I'm really cold right now. I'm wearing a tight, short black pencil skirt, some stylish boots, and a fancy shirt and scarf. I made sure to apply a light red colored lip gloss to my lips. I have my hair down, completly straight so it reaches across my whole back from the length. The sky is literally pitch-black, it's below 30 degrees outside, and I'm waiting for him to pick me up... again. I've tried to get over him, but I cant, so we never go out of style. I then realize this could be the night we burn up in flames from the past events we've taken.

I'm standing a few feet away from the road, and I see a black, sleek and fast sport car with no headlights on fade into view as it sped up towards me, then suddenly slam on the brakes, making the tires skid on the cement to a screeching stop.

Damn, it has been a while since I've heard from him, but I know I should tell him to just leave after the long drive it took him, cause I always knows exactly where it leads but I just watch us go round and round again in my mind as I step into his new shady black sports car.

I buckle myself in, and I catch myself looking back at Paul, straight into his dark gray onix eyes, having that James Dean daydream look in his eyes. I realize that he's staring back at me, and I bite my lip slightly. I've noticed that my red classic color on my lips has drawn his attention, one of the things he's liked most. I remember the last time we crashed down, and I swore to not come back to him, but we come back Everytime like nothing happened, cause we never go out of style.

He starts to drive, and I glance at him from the side. His hair is long and beautiful, just around chin-length, and the plum color always caught my eyes. A couple strands stood in front of his face, and it made him look good. I then noticed his black coat, seeing how smooth it looked, fitting him perfectly. I blink, notice I was in another dream again about him, and i sighed quietly. I've only been drawn to him and him only like this, keeping my good faith to him since I couldn't see any other guy like him. I know this because we never go out of style.

He's been driving for a while now, so it's been dead silence the whole entire time. I noticed a bunch of times that the car hasn't been going in a straight line, slightly veering to the side or middle of the road. I glance, and see his eyes on me, but he quickly looks back at the road. He can't keep his eyes on the road because he steals glances at me.

He takes me home, and I see that my mom isn't home from work, so all the lights are off. He stops the car and turns it off, so it was almost pitch black except for the moonlight shining through slightly. I try to get out of the car, but he hasn't unlocked it yet, so I turn and face him. When I face him, I see he's taking off his coat, showing his strong biceps and collarbone that wasn't covered from his shirt. God, he knew this caught me everytime, his body was hot, and I couldn't remove my eyes from him.

He looks at me, and I decided to say what was on my mind, since I keep hearing it from the rumors.

"Paul, I've heard that you've been out hanging with some other girl." I demanded, not looking away from his eyes that beautifully reflected the moonlight.

He still looked back at me not flinching a bit "What you heard is true, but I can't seem to stop thinking about you when I'm with any other girl, and i-"

"I've been there two a few times Paul, this can't keep happening." I said, glancing away, interrupting his sentence, and he noticed the annoyance in my voice.

I look back into his day dreamy eyes, and he's looking back at my red lips, but I shake my head slightly and looked back down again knowing the same damn thing is gonna happen everytime. He turned towards me, leaning his right arm on my chair, and I noticed his white v-neck t shirt showing the outline of his muscular abs. God, I can't even think straight, and I was so into my thoughts that he put his left hand on my hip, slowly brushing lightly on my skirt and making me fail to speak from his touch. I knew in my mind to not come back, but my body told me to keep coming cause we've never burned up, never going out of style.

I crossed my arms, snapping out of my thoughts. I push his hand away, and finally got the courage to speak up. "Paul, just let me go home, leave me be."

"No, please don't go." Paul said, and I've heard this a thousand times before, so I rolled my eyes mentally.

"I just want to go inside my house Paul. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow in school for the senior assembly." I said confidently, mentally trying to make myself leave him for the last time, but I knew I couldn't do it without falling back to him.

"No, I need you to stay tonight, your different from the other girl. She doesn't even compare to you. I want you." Paul said as he grabbed my hand softly, and his touch was electrifying, making my skin heat up and my heart race. 'No, you can't fall for him, even if you love him...' I thought to myself.

"You may want me, but you don't need me, so let me go." I pleaded.

"You don't understand, I've tried looking at every other girl, but I can only see you by my side." Paul said, and I almost feel for it, but I remained strong.

"I love you Dawn, give us a chance for something real." He said quietly, and I closed my eyes knowing that I was falling for him again.

He leaned towards me as he pulled me towards him, dragging me into a deep kiss. I didn't stop myself, I wanted this more than anything else right now. I kissed him back, making the kiss romantic and deepening the kiss, making Paul moan slightly. He wrapped one arm around my waist, and his other hand caressing my cheek. I put my arms around his neck, and he slid his tongue inside my mouth, making my mind go crazy. I tangled my fingers into his glossy hair, and leaned closer to him.

I drew back for a moment, regaining my need for air again, and he kissed me again, then bringing me onto his lap and snaked his arms around my waist. I settled my arms around his neck, and we shared another passionate kiss that felt real, alive, something I've never felt before until now.

He slowly pulled away, kissing my bottom lip before he drew away slightly. He looked into my eyes as I looked into his, blue crashing into gray eyes.

"Paul..." I whispered softly, and he kissed my cheek lightly.

"Dawn.. please." He said as he kissed me again, making my hands shake a little bit, but he held me closer, comforting me.

"But... I cant..." I mumbled, turning my head away from him looking down at my hands.

"No, don't say that." He pleaded as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck. I sighed, leaning my head on his thinking about everything.

"Why?" He asked me, lifting his head to look straight in my eyes, and I didn't respond, I just glanced down, to afraid to tell him.

"Why Dawn? It can't be Kenny... right?" He asked me, and I shook my head. I hated Kenny from a couple years ago when he cheated on me for Zoey, and I instantly blocked him out of my mind.

"No, it's just that... I don't want to keep doing this with you... we crash, we fight, we make up, it's the same cycle again and again and I know I should stop but I can't because of you. I can never leave you no matter how hard I try, cause I love you, but I'm scared you don't." I said honestly, feeling weight drop on me as I waited for his reply.

"I love you, you changed me from a cold-hearted spoiled brat to a softie on the inside you know? I really do love you, and I want you and I to be something more than this." Paul said, and I finally gave in, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Paul..." I mumbled into his shoulder, as he hugged me tightly.

"Will you be my girlfriend Dawn Berlitz?" He asked, and I nodded my head slightly, smiling a little bit.

"Yeah." I spoke, and he kissed me one more time before he walked me inside to say one last goodnight.

"Goodnight, I love you," he said, but I pulled him into a long kiss, dragging him inside my house. He kicked the door shut, and passionately kissed my lips.

"Shit, tomorrow's school, and it's one thirty am,' I said, and Paul checked the time on the clock hanging on the wall.

"You mind if I stay here?" Paul asked me, and I giggled a little.

"Not at all," I replied, and he carried me to my room while in another passionate kiss, and I knew it was going to end up like this, we just never went out of style.


End file.
